Mischief and Misunderstandings
by DefinitionOfLazy
Summary: To everybody else, it was simply a demonstration of affection. For Uptight and Painfully Oblivious Sakura Kinomoto, it was yet another one of Syaoran Li's trick up his sleeves to annoy the living lights out of her.


"Mom!"

Nadeshiko spun around in worry, her eyes darting to the crying little girl rushing towards her. "Sakura?" Nadeshiko gasped once her daughter clutched onto her, crying. "What's wrong?"

"Mom!" Sakura cried. "Please tell Touya-nii to get rid of Syaoran! I don't want Syaoran to be here anymore! He's a meanie! A big, big meanie who has stinky breath! Tell Touya-nii not to play with him anymore!"

Nadeshiko's eyes noticed another figure, hiding behind the door. A guilty-looking Syaoran Li stands, looking unsure whether or not he should enter.

"Syaoran?" Nadeshiko called him, causing him to stiffen and Sakura to spin around and glare at him. "Can you tell me what happened? Why is Sakura crying?"

"I-" The seven-year-old started to explain, but was cut off.

"He put gum on my hair!" Sakura tattle-tailed, gesturing on the gum stuck at the tip of one of her pigtail. She shot him a sneer. "Meanie! You're not allowed to come here ever again!"

Nadeshiko frowned slightly. Seeing the evidence of Sakura's indignation clearly on her hair, she can understand why her daughter is upset. _Oh dear, I will need to cut her hair to remove that, tsk tsk_. But from what Nadeshiko sees, Syaoran's a good boy. A complete angel, even. What could have compelled him to misbehave this way? Nadeshiko approached the suddenly reddened-face boy, coaxing him gently, "Now, Syaoran, why did you put gum on her hair?"

"Because he's a meanie!"

"Now, now, don't be like that Sakura," Nadeshiko chided softly. "Let him explain."

Even when he began bending his head downwards, Syaoran's face turned redder by the second. Nadeshiko watched him quiver, clenching his fists. Unbeknownst to the young mother, the little boy was having an internal battle with his self.

Syaoran suddenly had a flashback to a conversation he had while he was in the park with his friends earlier.

 _"Ne, Syaoran, don't you think Sakura's hair look cute today?" One of his friend, Eriol, suddenly said, looking at the girl who was at the swing._

 _Taken aback, Syaoran stopped chewing the gum he had as looked at his friend in bafflement. After a while, he scowled, "Ha? No! Of course not."_

 _Touya, Sakura's brother, agreed heavily. "Yeah Eriol, stop staring at my sister, you creep."_

 _Yamazaki sat beside Eriol and glanced at Sakura's direction, too. "But you know what? I think Eriol's right. Sakura does look cute in that hairstyle, ne?"_

 _Syaoran's scowl deepened. "What?! No it doesn't! She looks weird!" He stood up suddenly, snatching Eriol's basketball angrily. "Come on guys, stop looking at weird-looking girls and let's play basketball-"_

 _"Syaoran! Let me play too!" Sakura grinned, waving at him._

 _To to his confusion, Syaoran's heartbeat suddenly sped up when he saw the girl's large smile and heard her loud high-pitched voice. He glanced at his friends and saw the brightened looks of Eriol and Yamazaki; he suddenly felt the urge to punch them in the face. Not understanding why he felt this way, he averted his frustrations to the girl. "No girls allowed, kid. Go home!"_

 _Touya shouted. "Yeah Sakura, don't ruin our fun!"_

 _Sakura pouted, "Mou! Let me play too!"_

 _"Yea guys, let her play with us," the most sensible of the group, Eriol, spoke up (much to Syaoran's chagrin). He approached her in the gentleman manner he had mimicked from his idol a.k.a. his English father (more to Syaoran's frustration). He smiled a charming smile at the girl, holding one end of her pigtail gently (most to Syaoran's detestation, which the twitched of his eye can be evident enough to prove it). "You'd be on my team, ne Sakura?"_

 _Something boiled inside Syaoran's immature head and he snaked an arm around her shoulder and pulled her away from the 'smiling idiot'. "Syaoran? Wha-"_

 _"Don't touch her hair!" He yelled. All of them froze._

 _Although surprised, Eriol's smile turned into a wicked one. "Why not? Aren't you touching her, too?"_

 _"Hey guys, stop this-" Touya suddenly barged in, but was cut off._

 _"Because her hair is weird! and dirty!"_

 _Quite offended, Sakura gasped._

 _Eriol's eyes glint mischievously. "No, it's not. You're a liar."_

 _Then, without warning, Syaoran spat out the gum he had on his mouth and stuck it on Sakura's hair. "There! Dirty! Now all of you can't touch her hair, haha!"_

 _All of their eyes widened. After a moment, so did Syaoran, when he realized what he had done. He removed his hold from the girl and stared at her; the girl whose eyes were now brimming with fresh tears._

 _"N-now, Sakura-" Touya began pacifying her gently. 'Shoot! Oh no! Mom is going to kill me if she cries!'_

 _Sakura let out a shrill scream. And before running off, shouted, **"Baka Syaoran!"**_

 _"W-wait, Sakura!" Syaoran followed her in panic, running after her._

"Syaoran?" Nadeshiko repeated.

Syaoran snapped out of his thoughts. He felt another wave of anger as he remembered Eriol and so Syaoran scowled and directed it-yet again-to Sakura (who returned the glare while also sticking her tongue out). His fists were turning white. Another blush rose up to his face. He took a big breath, before shouting, "because her hair looks weird, my friends keep staring at her!"before he ran out their house.

There was a pause.

"Oh ho hoho!" Nadeshiko hold her face as realization dawned at her. "Oh my, my."

"Baka, syaorin," Sakura mumbled, sniffing. She looked up her mom, her eyes red and nose running. "Mom, why are boys so stupid? Especially Syaoran?"

Her mother just giggled. "That's because some boys has an awful way of showing affection." Then, she sighed whimsically as she looked at the poor state of her daughter's hair. "I just hope he grows to learn how to display it better." Then, she waved the thought away with a laugh. "Who am I kidding? He's Syaoran. I'm sure that boy will mature wonderfully."

Four-year-old Sakura could only cock her head at one side in confusion.

* * *

12 years later

"SYAORAN! YOU ASSHOLE! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE YOU DYED MY HAIR BLUE I WILL SUE YOU FOR THIS! DO YOU HEAR ME YOU SON OF A BITCH?! I'LL SEE YOU AT COURT! DON'T EVER COME BACK HERE!"

The entire house was silent;

except for a deep snicker.

* * *

 **AUTHOR's NOTE:**

Hope you enjoyed this little quickie! I originally planned to make this the revamp version of my *awful, goddamn awful oh my goodness please don't ever read* fanfic _Did I Mention I Hate Him_ , which means this was suppose to be a multi-chaptered fic. However, I lost all the 4 already written chapters except this one so I figured I might as well post this instead of this going to waste.

I would greatly appreciate it if you guy wouldn't bombard me with demands of a new chapter. My eyes are still shedding blood and my heart still has its fresh wounds over my lost chapters, so please bear with me. If my muse wants me to continue this again, then I will, but for now, please enjoy this as a one-shot. Thank you for your time! :)


End file.
